smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Thalia's 5e Conversion! (PCW Ep 0)
So, you remember Thalia? The form Celia decided to take for Legumen the Legend? Well, because of temporal distortions, our agents are farther in the future than they should be! Which means they were summoned father in the future as well, because of how little time it took for the fanfic's events to happen. So far, in fact, that the Spellplague and Sundering both happened before then. So now, we have 5e conversions. Here's her 5e sheet. Oh, and the backstory's mainly the same, besides getting summoned during the Wormhole War. If time continues to flicker, they'll flicker between this form and the original. There'll be a conversation for Gerald as well, after this. *Level:16 *XP:11000 *Str:14 (+2) *Con:18 (+4) *Dex:16 (+3) *Wis:20 (+5) *Int:12 (+1) *Cha:18 (+4) *HP:92 (Here, A single ability score can be increased by 2''' every 4 levels, or two can be increased by one, meaning scores will, on average, be higher than in 3.5e. However, there is a maximum of 20 here in 5e, but fortunately, none of the scores ever reached that point anyways.) In 5e, you have unlimited uses of cantrips (yay!), and when you prepare non-cantrip spells, you can use them in any combination, as long as you don't go over the daily limit or use an unprepared spell. Domain:Life --Spells-- Level 0 *Guidance (Adds 1d4 to a skill check) *Mending (Something break a little? There, it's fixed! But Celia, that requires 2 lodestones! Where are you going to find those?) *Light (Hey, she needs to navigate the caverns! ..But it has another material component-A firefly. Wait, if you have those, can't you just light up that way? You really are new to this, aren't you Celia? Or did you just look at the effect and not read the material component section?) *Resistance (+1d4 to saves.. If you have a miniature cloak. Celia, stop acting like a noob.) *Sacred Flame (1d8 radiant damage? Which is super effect against undead? Great deal!) --------- Looks like Clerics know ALL spells that aren't cantrips. But at 16th level, they can only use a certain number of them per day (based on spell level:4/3/3/3/2/1/1/1).. And they can only prepare 21 '''total spells.. plus their domain spells. (Lv+Wis mod) This happens to match the spell slots perfectly.. Though with 2 extra prepared spells. You could just look at the SRD for all of the spells (there's a list right here.. We're not using Unearthed Arcana, though, so exclude those:https://dnd5e.fandom.com/wiki/Cleric_Spells), but you might want to know.. What spells would she prepare without knowledge of what they'll be going through? So I'll be going over those spells. --------- Level 1 *Bless (domain spell-Adds 1d4 to attack roll or saving throw for up to three creatures.. But sorry, I don't think you're using that spell. Requires holy water.) *Cure Wounds (domain spell-Heals 1d8+5 damage mod, for clerics this is Wisdom mod) (This can actually be used as a higher-level spell, taking up one of THOSE slots.. If you do this, it's 1d8 times the level.. +5. And.. no material component! Great news!) *Guiding Bolt (4d6 radiant damage? No material component? Gives the next attack advantage?* Yeah, good spell!) Level 2 *Enhance (This time, it lets you choose which enhancement you want to make.. And you can use it on others as well. So Fox's Cunning, Owl's Wisdom, any of them work as this one spell. But as modifiers to rolls are gone, they offer advantage* instead. *Prayer of Healing (heals 2d6+5 damage mod… to up to six people at once.) (Just as before, this can be used as a higher-level spell. It's 1d8 times the level.) Unfortunately.. It takes 10 minutes to cast. Sorry, Celia, that's what happens when you try to convert to 5e rather than making a new build. Though I can't blame you, since you didn't have enough time..) *Find Traps (Of course! Traps might be why nobody made it to the Immortalkiller!) Level 3 *Clairvoyance (..You DO know you have to know about the place to see it, right?) *Mass Healing Words (1d4+5 for six people at once? That's less than the 2nd level counterpart! ..Well, at least this one's just a bonus action. And it's better than keeping the useless Dispel Magic, which seriously won't work against the Sue's influence.) *Spirit Guardians (Still useful for destroying undead.. But this time it's only for ones that get too close to you. Fortunately, you can bend the rules a bit and get close to them instead, and the damage will affect them on their turn.) Level 4 *Death Ward (protects you from death! You'll be knocked down to 1HP instead of dying.. And if an insta-kill spell was used, it'll do nothing instead. Unfortunately, it only works once!) *Freedom of Movement (Right! Don't want pesky magic effects preventing you from moving!) *Stone Shape (Well, I suppose in her defense, she was running out of options. There's not very many 4th level Cleric spells.) Level 5 *Flame Strike (Wow! Aw, it's only 8d6 damage...) *Dispel Evil and Good (So, protects you against fey, undead, and otherworldy creatures for a minute.. Or until you use the spell to break an enchantment, or attempt to banish one of these creatures back to its home plane. The Break Enchanment part is still useless, though. Level 6 *Find the Path (Leads you to where you need to go, as long as you're familiar with it.. Does hearing legends about it count? ...We'll have to find out.) (Word of Recall became useless:You'd have to teleport to a "sanctuary", a place significant to your deity. Which doesn't exist in this new world.) *Heal (Aw, only 70 points of damage? And instead of all mental effects and diseases, it's just diseases, blindness, and deafness? Really?) Level 7 *Regeneate *Ressurect (Yep, this spell again! ...What, did you think she was going to pick Plane Shift? If the gods already gave them teleportation abilities, they don't need to use teleportation spells!) Level 8 *Control Weather (Aw, 10 minutes to cast? Too bad, Celia.) -------------- --Proficiency-- As a Cleric, she's proficient with Persuasion, all armor (Life Domain does that), Insight, shields, and Wisdom and Charisma saving throws. As level 16, she has a +5 proficiency bonus. *Modifiers to rolls don't exist anymore in 5e, besides the proficiency bonus, which increases as your level does. Instead, we have advantage and disadvantage. If you have advantage, you get to roll twice, and the higher result is the one that counts. Similarly, if you have disadvantage, you have to roll twice, and the lower result is the one that counts. Category:Blog posts